Problem: Kyle knows that $4 = 2^{5r+1}$. What is the value of $r$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Replacing the $4$ with $2^2$ we have $2^2 = 2^{5r+1}$, so $2=5r+1$.  Solve for $r$ to get $r=\boxed{\frac{1}{5}}$